Make a Wish
"Make a Wish" (メイク・ザ・ウィッシュ) is a theme song written and composed by Jonathan Barr for the 20th anniversary of Tokyo Disneyland in 2003. It was used as the show mode to Disney's Dreams on Parade (ディズニー・ドリームス・オン・パレード). It was also the finale song of Mickey's Gift of Dreams (ミッキーのギフト・オブ・ドリームス), as well as the show's Magic Kingdom counterpart, Dream Along with Mickey back in 2006. Lyrics Original= 20 years Of magical dreams We'd like to say Thank you today 20 years Where fantasy lives It's everywhere And all of us share This magic land Tokyo Disneyland 20 years Of magical dreams We'd like to say Thank you today 20 years Where fantasy lives It's everywhere And all of us share This magic land Tokyo Disneyland A magical time In a magical place A dream in your heart A smile on your face Come on now let's join together Make a wish to last forever Dream with us now (Dream with us now) Wish on a star (Wish on a star) It makes no difference who you are A fantasy that's never-ending As we catch the wish you're sending 20 years Of magical dreams We'd like to say Thank you today 20 years Where fantasy lives It's everywhere And all of us share This magic land Tokyo Disneyland Make a wish! Dream a dream! Wish upon a star Wherever you are! Make a wish A fantastical dream A magical wish Waiting for you (Dream a dream!) Look to the sky Wherever you are Wish on a star (20 years!) Of magical dreams We'd like to say Thank you today 20 years Where fantasy lives It's everywhere And all of us share This magic land Tokyo Disney... Land... Thank you (Thank you) For 20 years... |-|Disney's Dreams on Parade= 20 years of magical dreams We'd like to say thank you today 20 years where fantasy lives It's everywhere and all of us share This magic land Tokyo Disneyland 20 years 祝おう この時を みんなで 20 years あふれる 喜びを わかちあおう ここはmagic land Tokyo Disneyland 大切な 願い事 誰にでも あるでしょう 煌めくシューティングスターに 願いをかけよう Dream with us now Wish on a star It makes no difference who you are A fantasy that's never ending As we catch the wish you're sending 20 years of magical dreams We'd like to say thank you today 20 years where fantasy lives It's everywhere and all of us share This magic land Tokyo Disneyland Make a wish Dream a dream Make a wish A fantastical dream A magical wish Waiting for you Dream a dream Look to the sky Wherever you are Wish on a star A shooting star A shooting... star! |-|Dream Along with Mickey= Make a wish A fantastical dream A magical wish Waiting for you Dream a dream Look to the sky Wherever you are Wish on a star And find a dream Find a dream Find your dream come true! Make a wish A fantastical dream A magical wish Waiting for you Dream a dream Look to the sky Wherever you are Wish on a star And find a dream Find a dream Find a dream Mickey: Take the dream with you, wherever you may go! And find the dream inside of you!~ Category:Songs from theme park attractions Category:Songs with alternate lyrics